Kakusareta
by NotSoAnon
Summary: Ever since Naruto was young, his parents Minato and Kushina hid him from the world for protection. One day after several attempts of sneaking out to a nearby village named Konoha his parents finally decide to release him from the safety of his home. Was this really the right choice to let their eight year old son free?And who is that boy Naruto keeps bumping into (SasuNaru) AU
1. Deals and Dogs

Okay, here goes the rewrite of Kakusareta. I sincerely apologize for not updating in a year, then coming back to change the whole story, BUT I assure you, this is 100% better. (And yes I will finish my other story too)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other thing I mention throughout this story.

XxX

He ran as fast as he could, racing towards the end of the seemingly endless pathway he knew he would never reach. The pathway that lead to the village he had always dreamed of going to; a place which was off limits to him.

The trees created an illusion around him as if the pathway was getting narrower, branches hanging down as they reached for his arms to stop him, tops leaning towards the center of the path, almost like swallowing him whole. His feet were growing tired, but he was almost at the end. "You're almost there." He had told himself, forcing his legs to continue. The plants around him began to go wild as a beam of light appeared at the end of the path. Their vines shot out in attempts to grab him, smacking harshly against his small body. The end of the path is in reach. He could make it.

A groan came from one of the trees behind his, the sound of wood snapping went to follow. Briefly he turned his head back just in time to see a trunk falling towards him as if it were a fly swatter and he was the fly. He panicked and ran as fast as he could forward to avoid being hit, but came to no avail.

Smack!

The sound of a book being slapped against his desk echoed throughout Naruto's study. "Naruto are you even trying to listen?" Iruka screamed, eyebrow twitching up and down in annoyance. The blonde turned his head away from the window he had been previously gazing at and towards his teacher.

"...Yes?" He said with a small, attempting to be cute smile, directed at his teacher.

Said teacher smacked his hand on his forehead and took in a deep breath to control his anger. "I'll have to explain it. Again." Much irritation came out of his voice as he opened his Pre Algebra book back to the beginning of Chapter 4. For the third time that day.

"No!" Naruto whined and began squirming in his seat. Iruka raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, warning him to continue. Naruto, having no sense of danger, did. "I remember slopes from your first explanation, rise over run. It's the weird incline thing of a line, making it tilt up or down. Can I go now? Please Iruka-sensei?" He pleaded with all of his life to make the torture of math stop.

Iruka stared at the begging eight year old, attempting to hold his ground. The blonde wasn't getting out of learning that easily, he should know better than that. Naruto clasped his hands together as if making a prayer and brought it up to his lips, eyes in their best puppy dog formation, staring deep into Iruka's soul. Iruka rolled his eyes, already used to the boy's antics. He glanced at the clock and saw it was ten til' two.

"Let's begin again. Chapter four, slopes and integers." He could hear fake crying noises coming from the blonde's mouth as he continued to read on. A knock and a creak came from the entrance door minutes later. Iruka almost threw his book at the figure that appeared. Every. Single. Time he tried to teach.

"Kakashi we are trying to learn and you are disrupting our lessons." The man gave out a muffled chuckle through his mask as he fully entered the room and walked towards the two previously inside.

"You can go Naruto" He said, eyes closing as his lips formed a hidden smile. Naruto cheered and like a rocket, bursted out of his seat and sped towards the entrance at full blast.

"Thank you!" The rescinding voice of the cheerful blonde was met by the two adults. Iruka went again to smack his forehead while Kakashi just laughed at the other's misery.

"I am trying to enforce my authority on the boy and you coming in here and releasing him without my permission is not helping at all." Iruka began lecturing. "I cannot believe you people, never listening! I am paid to teach him, but how can I when no one pays attention or with you letting him run off during lesson time?" He was beyond irritated, shoving his index finger on the silver-haired mans face.

Kakashi didn't seem to be phased even slightly, glancing away towards the clock. Iruka's face turned red. "See what I mean? What are you even staring at?"

Kakashi pointed at the object in his line of sight. "His study session had ended thirty minutes ago." and ruffled livid Iruka's hair.

Iruka just scowled at the other while Kakashi began to turn back to the entrance. As he made a few steps towards the door, Iruka yelled, "Where are you even going now?"

Kakashi waved his hand back. "My fish cake sensors are going off."

XxX

Naruto looked around the corridor to check if the hall was clear of any signs of life. "Hall one is clear. I repeat, hall one is clear." He said in his hand in a low voice as if it was a walkie talkie.

Naruto scurried across the long hallway as quiet as he could. His head was hunched and hands were tucked in and curled up near his face like a t-rex. He hid behind the next wall, repeating the process of what he did the previous one again. "Hall two is clear." He said. Naruto moved on to the next, and the one after that, and the one after that.

Naruto was at the last corridor that led to the backyard of the household. He looked side to side and behind him. "Hall ten is clear. Head towards the back doors before the scarecrow appears. Naruto was about to start walking again when he heard his name being called out.

"Naruto." A voice called out.

His heart came to a sudden halt and his body turned pale from being caught. After a moment of freezing he crouched down onto the floor and whispered harshly, "Abort mission, we've been caught!"

"Naruto," The familiar voice called out again. "What are you doing?" Naruto looked up to the voice to see the sight of Kakashi leaning calmly against the railing of the stairs one floor above him. Naruto sighed begrudgingly, forgetting to look up during his attempts to leave.

"N-nothing Kakashi-sensei." He tried to act innocent.

"Right," Kakashi said. Kakashi began to walk down the wooden stairs. "Let me see what's behind your back."

Naruto clutched the red backpack behind him that was one size too large for his small body and attempted to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi-sensei. What backpack?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I didn't say anything about a backpack." He was now standing right in front of the blonde and kneeled down. "Come on, hand it over." Naruto directed his gaze elsewhere and tried to hide the embarrassing blush that was dusted across his cheeks from his screw up.

"Naruto," Kakashi said warningly. Naruto sighed and handed the bag to the man. "Thank you." He said, eyes turning into upside down U's.

Kakashi dumped the contents of the backpack on the floor in front of the two. "Let's see what you have here." He paused and observed the items. " A tennis ball, a comic book, a ramen packet, 1000¥, and some crackers. " Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, if you were going to go to Konoha, where would you get the bowl and the hot water to cook your ramen?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto gaped," They don't have bowls and hot water in the village?" Naruto asked surprised. He spent a lot of time researching about the village, yet never came across that fact.

Kakashi laughed at the young boy's reaction. "They do have hot water and bowls, but it's in other people's' houses." Naruto made a grumpy pouty face. "Come on Naruto, let's get this cleaned up and take you to your mom and dad's office."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Please Kakashi sensei, don't take me there! They'll punish me!" Naruto shouted and gave Kakashi his best puppy dog eyes. The only people who can resist those eyes were Iruka, his parents, and of course, Kakashi.

"Come on Naruto." Naruto groaned and bent down on the floor to clean up the contents of his bag with Kakashi.

"...Please Kakashi-sensei, I'll walk Pakkun for you for the rest of the month."

"Naruto, as much as I'd love to not tell your mother and father, I can't not tell them." He zipped up the backpack and slung it over over his shoulders.

Naruto stood back up and stared up at the other. "I'll walk Pakkun for the rest of the month with Gai-sensei…"

Kakashi paused in his steps towards Naruto's father's office. "Naruto this is your fifth time trying to sneak out of the house and it's only April. I need to tell your father so you don't try to do it again. It's for your own safety." The blonde sighed and dragged himself towards the office, knowing he wouldn't get out of punishment.

Loud footsteps came from behind the two on the stairs of the fourth floor. "Ah! Kakashi-sensei my great rival! What a pleasant surprise to see you in this fine household. This must be meant to be. I challenge you right here and now to a dual to finally determine who is best. As the score goes so far we are at a draw on both wins and losses, but I must not break my promise to not be defeated, so I will defeat you here!" The footsteps grew louder and quicker.

Kakashi began to panic a bit and stood up straighter, walking tensely at the same speed as before towards the office. Naruto's mouth slowly crept to a smile as he glanced at the older one. The footsteps were right behind him now.

Kakashi clenched his knuckles and slowly let his gaze go toward the blonde. "Two months and it's a deal." he said as quietly as he could.

Naruto had a full blown smile on his face as he jumped in excitement and relief and headed towards the adult in the green leotard. "Gai-sensei can you help me take Pakkun on a walk right now? I want to feel the power of my youth!"

Gai stopped in his tracks and looked down at the small blonde, seemingly forgetting his declaration of a challenge towards Kakashi. "Why yes Naruto-kun, feeling youthful is always important. Let us go and explore the outdoors!"

Naruto laughed and walked next to Gai, headed to the worker's section of the house to pick up Pakkun.

Kakashi sighed in relief, staring at the two descending figures. "I am a weak willed man."

XxX

OKAY OKAY I know. It's basically been a year and I completely disappeared from the face of the Earth. I am sorry, but I lost all inspiration to write due to my lack of planning and school. I decided to edit all of the chapters to actually get somewhere in the story. So here it is, the rewritten version of Kakusareta/ the better version.

I don't blame anyone for not wanting to read anymore. I really am sorry and truly don't deserve any readers at all, but thank you so much for sticking with me.


	2. Make New Friends

Okay, again I am sorry, but I plan on finishing my stories no matter how long they take. No matter how many times I may seem like I have disappeared, I will come back. You know, unless I die or something, but that probably won't happen anytime soon. Now onto the story.

(and yes, I am using some of the sections from the original story of mine.)

Disclaimer: Now if I owned Naruto, it would not have ended like that, now would it?

XxX

"See you later Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke heard the girls behind him squeal as he left the academy. He rolled his eyes and continued walking away from the school even though they were only allowed to leave if a family member was present. Itachi _was_ supposed to walk with him, but he had received a call from him _again_ saying he couldn't make it on time and that he'd make it up to him later. The teachers were hesitant on letting him go, but allowed him to anyways because they had also received a call of permission from Itachi and trusted Sasuke.

The eight year old took his time to get home at first, stopping by the river for five minutes and running home the rest of the way after, knowing that his older brother would probably be done with whatever he was doing by then.

Sasuke ran through his house's front gate and doors. When he entered he sat on the front steps inside of the house and tore off his shoes. "I'm home!" He shouted and threw his school bag onto the ground.

His mother stepped out from the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Welcome back Sasuke, how was school today?" Mikoto, his mother, asked him.

" Same as usual; boring, the other kids are so slow." He explained, crossing his arms and walking towards his mother to hug her quickly.

Mikoto hit him lightly on the top of his forehead. "Be nice Sasuke. If you're not nice you'll never make any friends. Why don't you give the people a chance to be your friend?"

"I did, but they're just too annoying so I don't want them to be my friends." Sasuke mumbled and walked into the kitchen to eye the food that was being made, fried tilapia with Onigiri balls.

Mikoto gave him a warning eyebrow lift. "What was that I heard?" She questioned.

Sasuke turned around nervously and gave a weak smile. "Your food smells good and I'll give them a chance?"

Mikoto laughed. "Lying isn't good Sasuke and I am serious about you being nicer to the others. Now go and get Itachi and your father; lunch will be finished soon."

"Hai," Sasuke said, running up the stairs towards Itachi's room excitedly.

XxX

"Pakkun don't eat that!" Naruto screamed at the pug who tried to eat a wild mushroom on the forest ground. Said dog looked up and wagged his tail, continuing to walk along the trail with Gai following behind.

"What a magnificent day to be outside." Gai said to no one in particular. Naruto smiled. It has already been a month since he promised Kakashi he would walk Pakkun with Gai-sensei in trade for not telling his parents about his last attempt to sneak out, totally worth it since he didn't mind the over enthusiastic adult.

The three were headed down an old path that led to a small stone-paved clearing in the forest, one only Naruto and Iruka knew about. The clearing had a single wooden swing tied to the branch of an overgrown tree and a black metal bench. Naruto called this spot the "magical forest" because when he was younger, he and Iruka accidentally stumbled upon it when it was dark looking for Pakkun. Iruka urged him to leave as soon as they got there in fear of danger, but when Naruto looked back, hundreds of lights began floating around him and Pakkun appeared from nowhere. After they retrieved the dog he tried to run back to it, but Iruka dragged him away, promising to come back another day, yet they never did.

Until later on he didn't realize those lights were actually fireflies, but that didn't stop him from wanting to come back. The entrance to the clearing came into sight, or at least for Naruto it did. It was a lot more eroded compared to his first encounter. Roots of plants came out from the few stones that were in view, thick bushes and grass overlapped the pathway, dirt rubbed over the top, looking like a dead end rather than a clearing.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we must head back, the path has ended." Naruto was about to continue anyway, but he felt the leash tug. Pakkun began to follow Gai back towards the mansion. "Today is a good day to go on a run. What do you say Naruto, shall we go and run back?" Gai began to jog in place while Pakkun whimpered and tugged to follow. Naruto sighed and headed back. Maybe another time.

XxX

"Hey Naruto, how was your day?" Minato greeted his son as he entered the dining room. Naruto looked tired, arms folded on the table with his head resting on top of both.

"Ngh, tired" he mumbled, not lifting his head up. After finishing their walk with Pakkun, Gai decided to spend the rest of the day outside since _the weather was so marvelous. _Usually it's the adult who gets tired, but in this case the kid had gotten beat out.

Minato chuckled. "I bet. I saw you and Gai-san running outside my office window, much more running than what I could have ever handled."

Gai let out a loud chuckle. "Your father is such a funny man. Back when he was younger he used to be one of the fastest men in his village. When I went to the academy he used to attend, all of the staff and students would talk about him being the legend they called the Yellow Flash. They used to say he ran so fast that it seemed as if he were to teleport from place to place. Amazing right?"

Naruto lifted his head up in interest. "Really? Is that true dad?"

Minato shook his head and sat down next to his son, plate being set in front of him. "The citizens always exaggerate. I was only just above average." Naruto let out a pouty face, placing his head back in his arms, uninterested. "...But why not one day when I'm not busy we and your mother go out for a run together.

Naruto's head shot up so fast it almost caused a whiplash. "Really? We can?" He practically screamed in his father's face. Minato laughed and rubbed his hair, nodding. Naruto's eyes sparkled and practically ran out of the room to find his mother. "Mom! Dad said we can go running! Can we go tomorrow? Are you busy? Let's go tonight even!" he screamed out of the dining room, searching for his mother.

He wasn't obsessed with running or anything, he found it fun, but he liked the idea of actually spending time with his parents. His parents were always both working so hard, so he understood why they barely had time to spend with him. Besides, he always had the workers to talk to and the internet to explore, so he had nothing to complain about. However, if he could change anything, spending more time with them would be tied to being able to visit Konoha, the village which his father governs.

"Naruto what are you saying?" A red haired woman said down the hall, his mother.

"Mom! Dad said we can go running! Can we go tonight? Please?" He ran up to his mother. Any of the tiredness he felt from running with Gai was now gone.

Kushina took the boy's hand as he approached her at full speed. "Maybe some other day, but not tonight, it's too dark out."

Naruto's lip puffed out and looked at his mom, swinging their arms as high as he could as they walked back to the dining room for dinner. "What about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or even the one after that!" he began listing off random day.

"Heh you're like me when I was younger. Where do you keep all that energy? In your stomach?" She asked in an amazed voice as she bent down and poked the side of his stomach. Naruto laughed when it began to tickle. The two turned the hall with held the dining room. "We'll see when we can go out. Maybe even after we can have a picnic or something. Just the three of us."

Naruto's smile grew even wider and squeezed her hand harder, excited for the days to come.

XxX

It's been a week since they had made Naruto the promise, yet they still could not find any time to go on a run.

"Asuma-sensei." Naruto whispered to the adult in the room as he laid upside down on his bed with a handful of cards in his hand. "Do you know if my dad's busy today after his meeting?" he asked as quiet as he could. When there were other adults in house who were foreign to him, he was not allowed to make too much noise or leave his room.

Asuma shook his head. "I'm not sure but we can ask when he's done talking to the man. Do you have any Aces?"

"Goldfish." he said, motioning his head towards the pile.

Asuma laughed at the kid. "It's 'go fish' not goldfish." He said as he took a card from the deck.

Naruto rolled back onto the bed and stared at the other rather than asking for a card. "Asuma-sensei, I need to go pee." he spoke in the most serious voice, slowly placing his cards down and using the other hand to hold his bladder.

"Then go to the bathroom?" He said questionably.

"But the bathroom's at the end of the hall and I'm not allowed to leave, but I really need to go." He began to bounce a little on the bed in attempt to stop his bladder.

Asuma put his cards down. "Just go there quietly and you'll be fine. Make sure no one else sees you."

Naruto waddled off the bed and out of the room. "Thank you and don't look at my cards." He whispered, heading as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Asuma rolled his eyes at the kid. "Who would cheat at go fish?" He said to the empty room.

XxX

"Thank you Fugaku-san for coming all the way over here. I really appreciate it." Minato spoke as the two adults stood up from their places in his office.

"It's no problem Minato-san. It's a pleasure to come back here. How long has it been, five years?" Fugaku asked. Minato stilled a bit in his steps, eyes furrowing. Fugaku noticed Minato's small change in behavior and widened his eyes. "Excuse me for that, I mentioned it without realizing.

Minato put on a small smile. "It's okay. It has been quite a while though. How is Mikoto and your sons?"

Fugaku relaxed a little, but still watched Minato's behavior. "They are all doing fine. Sasuke is almost done with his second year of primary school(1) and Itachi actually graduated early and is now working with me."

Minato looked at the other in surprise. "Wow really, isn't he only seventeen?"

Fugaku nodded. "He graduated last year. Danzo just recently retired, so now I am the head of the ANBU and Itachi has gotten a position as Crow."

Minato was even more surprised. He already knew Fugaku had gotten promoted, hence the meeting today, but he did not realize it was Itachi who was Crow. "He does realize how dangerous that job is? He could get killed."

"Yes I had warned him about it, but he seemed to be very passionate about accepting it."

"I see." Minato motioned his hand towards the door, both of the walking towards it. "I will go make a copy of the contract and the guidance rules, you can either wait in here or the hall, either way." Minato began to walk to a room connected to his office while Fugaku stepped out into the hall. "Oh and by the way," he heard Minato's voice from the inside, "if you want to say hi to Kushina I can take you to her and you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"No I am fine, but I would love to see Kushina again. You two should come and visit our home sometime soon." Fugaku got no response, most likely due to Minato possibly not hearing him. A flush and a door opening was heard from above him. He went to the railing to see who it was, possibly, Kushina. As he looked up, all he saw was a flash of blonde which disappeared seconds after. "How did he get up there so fast?" Fugaku asked to himself, assuming Minato had gotten out from the other door to go to the restroom.

"Here are your papers, I'll take you to Kushina right now. She is most likely in the livingroom. I'm sure she'd love to see you." Minato smiled and led him down the hall.

Fugaku let out a small chuckle. "I see that you are still keeping your reputation as the Yellow Flash." Minato tilted his head to the side in confusion, but laughed anyways.

"I really wasn't all that great back then." He confessed as they walked towards the living room on the second floor.

XxX

Alright, here was the second updated chapter. I updated all of them on the same day, so you can continue onto the third.

Really, thanks for reading.


	3. Darn Those Magic Trails

Third update, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Naruto

XxX

"Hey Sasuke, you want to do something after school?" A kid from his class asked. Sasuke turned around by the wall outside and looked who called his name.

It was a short boy with shaggy looking brown hair and brown eyes. He had strange triangular markings on painted on his face, slightly smeared on his left cheek. His hands were stuffed inside of his green shorts with his grey shirt ruffled up around the hem. The boy's name was Kiba or something and was standing with three other kids.

The girl of the group with long,blonde, put down hair began giggling and hiding behind one boy with pineapple hair, while the third was just standing and eating a small bag out chips.

Sasuke was about to object and walk away, but then remembered what his mother said earlier about making friends. He looked to the ground and folded his arms. Kiba nudged the blonde, Ino, and whispered, "I told you he wouldn't answer." Ino dropped her head down and almost started walking away.

"Sure." He said in a quiet voice which almost went unheard.

Kiba paused and went a little closer to Sasuke. "What did you say Uchiha?" He asked genuinely confused on what he had heard.

Sasuke began to glare. "Nothing. Nevermind." And began towards the river by his home, no family with him this time either.

XxX

"Let's go on a walk Gai-sensei!" Naruto ran to the worker's section of the mansion, desperate to move after being trapped in his room for two extra hours. After his father's meeting with the other man, the man decided to stay for a while longer, being an old friend of his.

The workers all heard Naruto's yell. "No running in the halls Naruto!" Iruka shouted from his and Kakashi's room.

Naruto slowed down a little. "I'm not!" He lied back.

A room door opened to reveal Kakashi standing there with a pile of clean clothes in his hand. "You are a terrible liar Naruto."

Naruto smiled up at him. "Do you know where Gai-sensei is? I wanted to go on a walk because I don't like staying in my room for that long." Kakashi shook his head.

"He must be in Konoha right now on an errand, but when he comes back he may be able to take you."

Naruto gaped in betrayal. "He left to go to Konoha? Without me?"

"Naruto," Iruka said from inside the room, "you already know you are not allowed to go to the village, so don't be mad. One day you may be able to go." Even though Naruto knew, he still wanted to.

"Why don't you ask Asuma-sensei if he could take you on a walk and maybe later help us with some stuff?" Kakashi offered, trying to keep Naruto away from thinking about the village.

"Hai." He said in a quieter voice, heading back up the stairs to the spot he had left Asuma in.

XxX

"Hey Asuma- sensei, can we play hide and seek?" Naruto suggested as they reached the "end" of the trail. The two didn't bring Pakkun on the walk because Naruto wanted to stay out for a bit longer without worrying about the dog.

"Over here? Why don't we wait until we're back at the house?" Asuma suggested, confused about hiding in a small trail.

"But I wanted to hide in the forest. It can be harder like this." Naruto pleaded with the puppydog eyes that almost worked on everyone.

"...Fine, but no going too far. I don't want you to get lost or hurt without me knowing."

Naruto smiled. "Close your eyes and start counting!" He demanded, excited to play.

Asuma laughed. "Okay, okay." He covered his eyes and began counting. "60, 59, 58, 57…"

Naruto ran between the bushes that blocked the entrance to the magical clearing in the forest and tried to find the best place to hide in it. "33, 32, 31, 30…" He spotted the giant bushes near the metal bench and went to dive in, making sure there were no thorns. "10 more seconds Naruto. 9,8,7." Naruto went further into the bush until his back hit something hard, assuming it was a tree stump. He went to lean back on it, but as he did, the hard object fell down flat, making him fall back too. The sounds was quiet, due to being silenced by the branches surrounding and leaves under the bushes.

Naruto looked down and inspected the object with the limited lighting he had in the bush. "Ready or not here I come." He heard Asuma speak close by, yet the words only passed him by, more interested in the object. It was a big plank of wood, smooth on the large face, but rough on the sides. It seemed to be untouched, width as wide as the bush, but shorter in height, being hidden from sight. Naruto continued to go in further where the plank had blocked.

"Naruto where are you?" Asuma continued the search. He reached the end of the bush and, to his surprise, saw that the trail continued on this side. It was less kept, plants and weeds growing over the trail of bark, but was still visible to the eye. He was about to stand up, but then remembered he was still hiding from Asuma. "Naruto!"

Naruto went back into the bush and picked up the plank to set it back up. Quickly, he left the clearing and searched for a more obvious place to hide. If he wanted to continue going to his spot in the forest, he decided he wouldn't let Asuma or anyone else find out what he found.

Asuma stepped back onto the trail and went to the right of it. "How did he get so far in one minute?" He heard a shuffle from his left ear and began to smirk. "Naruto I know where you are. Better just come out now." He heard a slight giggle and went to go and find the blonde.

XxX

Three more weeks with the deal he and Kakashi made. One day to plan out his escape. Even though Naruto was only eight, he wasn't clueless and was actually pretty smart for his age. Heck, he was even learning pre algebra!

Usually when he plans his escape to go to Konoha, he only put in mind the option of going through the regular route which is heavily guarded with people he has never seen, but that trail was possibly blocked off because it leads to the village. If the others knew about that, they would never let Naruto walk on that path, or at least, not let him go to the end.

Naruto plopped himself on his swivel chair in his study, sliding to the desktop computer. Time to plan his escape.

Yes, this one is a super short chapter, but trust me, it will be worth it later on.


	4. MESSAGE IMPORTANT

READ THIS DO NOT SKIP (if you are an original reader)

Okay, I'm a jerk for not updating any of my stories for a year. I truly apologize, but for the last for weeks i have been rewriting all of the chapters for this story to improve it and well, I ended up rewriting the whole thing in general.

So here it is, the updated rewritten version of Kakusareta.

START BACK ON CHAPTER ONE. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REPLACED.

if you want to continue reading this story i do advise rereading those chapters though. It's mostly different from the original.

this Message was posted on June 19, 2016, so if you are reading this from the "future" this message does not affect you.


	5. Momma Doesn't Like Liars

So I basically set down most of the exposition so far, now time for the weird action parts. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Naruto

It was the morning after. The morning Naruto would successfully escape the mansion. Today, one of his dreams will finally come true.

Naruto got up from his bed enthusiastically. It was a bit earlier than he would usually wake up, but he couldn't stay asleep. Earlier, he had woken up thirty minutes prior and laid back down on bed, deeming it too early, yet the longer he laid there, the more he wanted to move.

The plan he made previously was pretty simple. Like usual, he would go on his walk with Pakkun, but as they get closer to the end of the trail, Naruto would tie Pakkun onto a tree and tell Gai he had lost the dog, sending Gai off to the opposite direction of where the dog actually is. As he runs off, Naruto would untie the dog and run for the bush, bringing Pakkun with him down the secret trail behind the bush.

Kakashi wouldn't get him this time.

XxX

Sasuke headed towards the kitchen of his house, unable to stay asleep in the early morning. Usually he would sleep until eight in the morning on weekends, but after waking up at six, he couldn't fall back asleep.

His small footsteps could be heard on the hollow wooden floors of the steps. If he drank some water he would most likely fall asleep. Sasuke could hear muffled voices coming from his destination. It was of his father's and brother's.

Sasuke halted in his steps. Why were they leaving so early? He was around the kitchen corner, close enough to hear the conversation slightly.

"I want you to hand off the mission to someone else. It is getting too dangerous and I don't want you to get involved in their stuff."

"Father I can take care of myself. I know how dangerous it is. Trust me."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. He knew his father and his brother worked for the local police or something, but how would their jobs be so dangerous that his father could not trust his brother?

"You already know what happened to the Hokage's sons, what if that happens to you too? Their activities are becoming more frequent and if you stay on this case you could be killed." Fugaku said in a harsh whispered voice. Sasuke gasped. He didn't want his brother to die.

All movement in the kitchen seemed to stop along with their conversation. They had heard him.

"Who's there? Fugaku asked in a stern voice. He got caught listening and now he was going to get in trouble. Sasuke tried to act as normal as he could rather than seeming like he was eavesdropping.

Fugaku turned the corner where he had heard the gasp. He looked down to see his son Sasuke standing away a bit, hand covering a yawn while walking slowly to the kitchen. He sighed, hoping that Sasuke hadn't heard any of their conversation. "Sasuke, what are you doing up so early?"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, pretending that he was just waking up rather than listening to their conversation. "I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to get water. Ohayo Otousan." Itachi stepped out of the kitchen to see was was going on. "Ohayou Nii-san." he tried to sound tired, convincing the two that the gasp they had heard was just a yawn.

"Hn, ohayo Otouto." Itachi had said before stepping back into the kitchen near all of his stuff, Fugaku doing the same.

Sasuke stepped into the kitchen after, reaching for the cabinet with the water glasses. "I'll get it for you." Itachi offered, standing over him to get a cup since the younger Uchiha was too short to reach. Itachi got out a water pitcher from the refrigerator and filled the glass.

"Arigato." Sasuke said to Itachi before drinking the water. The kitchen was in a tense silence, but Sasuke decided to ignore it and go on with his business. "Hey Nii-san, can we go and do something together today? We haven't done anything in awhile." He asked as he finished his water.

Itachi, who was standing on the other side of the counter looked at his younger brother. "Maybe tomorrow. I am a little busy today."

Sasuke pouted. "You're always busy." He said, turning around to place his cup in the sink.

"I'll be outside Itachi. Be good Sasuke." Fugaku said, heading towards the door.

Itachi laughed and headed over to Sasuke to flick his forehead. "I have to work today, but I promise that I will spend time with you later."

Sasuke glared at the other for flicking him, rubbing the spot that tingled a little. "You better keep your promise. Okaasan doesn't like liars." He said in a matter-o-factly tone.

Itachi smirked. "I'll see you later Otouto." He said while quietly leaving the house.

Sasuke dropped his hand and slowly made it towards the door. He placed his ears on the side.

"At least drop it for your brother." He heard Fugaku speak.

"As much as I care for him I can't. I'm already too far in."

XxX

Naruto walked quietly down to the worker's corridor. He wasn't going to put the plan in action yet for it was too early, but he just wanted to see what everyone was doing.

"Come on Pakkun, go into the cage." He heard Iruka's tired voice say. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. Where was he taking Pakkun?

Naruto walked further down the hall and near Kakashi and Iruka's room. Iruka was by the entrance of the room, kneeling on the floor in attempts to shove the small dog in a travelling crate. "Pakkun get inside!"

"Let me do it Iruka." he heard Kakashi's voice from further into the room. Iruka just sighed and stood up, allowing the other to go and take his spot. "Let's go Pakkun." Pakkun wagged his tail and hopped inside.

Kakashi looked up at the other from the floor and smiled. Iruka rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you stupid dog whisperer, let's go before we disturb anyone."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked from his spot in the hall.

Iruka jumped a bit and turned around to see Naruto standing there. "Naruto? Why are you up so early?" Iruka asked the small boy. He went to go face the other close up. Iruka's hair was let down and was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a part of black sweats.

Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anymore. Where are you taking Pakkun?" he asked again.

Kakashi stepped out of the room with the crate in his hand, sporting a similar look to Iruka's. "He has an appointment at the vets, but he'll be back later." There goes his plan.

"Oh, I see... When will he come back?" he asked hopefuly.

Iruka shuffled through his sweatpants pocket to grab a set of keys. "Well, really his appointment is at one, but we have to go to Suna to grab some papers at Gaara's house for your father then stop by a couple more places to do some errands.

Naruto gaped at them. "You're going to see Gaara?" Gaara was Naruto's cousin, who Naruto loved, yet only visited occasionally.

Iruka bent down and patted him lightly on his shoulders. "When we get there, I can go find him and try to convince him to come and visit. How does that sound?" Naruto's face turned into a big smile. Being able to see Gaara always made him happy.

"We'll be back later Naruto." Kakashi said, both adults beginning to head back to the stairs. "Possibly with a stranded Gai." Kakashi mumbled sadly under his breath.

Naruto was about to turn back to the stairs and leave until something clicked. "Wait Gai-sensei isn't back yet?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He stayed overnight at a close friend's house. Why?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Bye Iruka-sensei, bye Kakashi-sensei."

"Bye Naruto, go get some more sleep!" Iruka shouted, both going their separate ways.

XxX (later on in the day)

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out to go and walk Pakkun!" He announced, knowing they most likely could not hear him. Naruto went out to the backyard, ready to walk on the trail.

"Hey, where are you going Naruto?" He heard someone ask from behind. It was Asuma. "I thought Gai wasn't back yet and Pakkun was at the vets?"

Naruto paled and slowly turned around to shake his head, acting as normal as he could. "No, he just got back with Iruka and Kakashi-sensei and Pakkun's appointment was moved up, so they just dropped Pakkun off and left to go to Suna." He tried to explain.

Asuma nodded his head in understanding, believing the boy. "I see, then where is Gai and Pakkun?"

"They're on the trail waiting for me. I told them to go ahead and I'd catch up after getting my backpack. Bye! I'll see you later." Naruto ran towards the path as fast as he could to escape further questioning. He felt slightly bad for lying to Asuma, but he couldn't help it. He has been desperately trying to go to Konoha. It was only a few miles down, but he was never able to go, taunting his by being so close, unable to be reached.

Until today.

XxX

The trip down the trail seemed slightly longer than usual. Naruto fidgeted with the straps of his backpack. His guilt began to way down on him, followed by waves of worry. What if the path didn't lead to Konoha? What if he got lost and his mother and father thinks he had gotten kidnapped? What if Iruka and Kakashi actually do come back early?

A sound of shuffling came from a bush behind him, Naruto beginning to walk faster, "It's only a rabbit." he said to himself, tightening the grips he had on the backpack straps and going a little faster.

The noises seemed to grow louder. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in worry and began to sprint. "It's not a rabbit. It is _not _a rabbit!" He ran as fast as he could down the trail to try and lose whatever animal it was behind him. Multiple times he stumbled on overgrown roots, but none making him fully fall to the ground.

He tried his best to stay on the path while running full speed. After a few minutes his legs began to ache, slowing down a bit until he was back to walking.

As he slowed down, be let out a small chuckle, laughs growing louder and louder as he went on. What was he even worried about? What other kind of animals would be in this forest besides rabbits? He slowed down to a normal walking pace.

A growl was heard from behind him, yet he chose to ignore. "It's only a rabbit." He said to himself again, more confidently this time around. The growl grew louder. He laughed and slowly turned around. "You don't scare me Mr. Rabbit." He looked down.

Rabbits don't growl.

"Ahh!" He screamed and began running again. Never in his life had he seen a fox before. All of its teeth were showing as it growled, orange fur sticking up as it chased him. When Naruto sped up, the fox copied, yipping furiously behind him.

Naruto turned slightly with the trail. The fox was catching up, but Naruto was almost at the end.

His yips grew louder as his feet went faster. The bush was in sight. "Hurry!" He yelled to himself. Naruto leaped into the overgrown bush and with all of his life, dove into the bush behind the bench, praying it was the one without thorns. Luckily his guess was correct, but as he slid back down, his leg had scraped across the stone pavement and into the dirt.

"Itai!" he flinched, landing hard inside of the bush, snapping sounds heard all around him. He crawled further in and on his scrape. When his hands felt the plank, Naruto pushed it down, quickly going over it then placing it back up.

He felt the fox on the other side trying to paw at the board, unsuccessful attempts at knocking it down. After a few minutes of holding the board up, the fox retreated, Naruto sighing in relief. Where did the fox come from? Naruto crawled out of the bush and winced at the stinging feeling on his leg.

When he was fully out, he sat back down on the trail to inspect his wound. "Ow," he said to himself. His shin got scraped up, one huge gash right under his knee with small cuts surrounding it. Pebbles were trying to make its way into the cuts.

Naruto brought his hand to his face and spat, rubbing his saliva over the cuts to clean it from the pebbles and dirt.

He took in a sharp intake of air as one of the pebbles came out of the gash and slowly stood up. At least the worst was over.

XxX

Sasuke sat down on the end of the dock, hoping somehow his brother would appear from nowhere. He sighed and took off his sandals, dipping his feet in the water.

The cold water met with his pale skin, splashing a bit as he lightly kicked. Another sigh was made when he leaned back on the deck, delta waves luring him to sleep.

XxX

Naruto's leg began to get used to the pain, aching less as he continued to walk. He could tell the trail would end soon from the way the trees slowly began to dissipate.

He was hurt and tired, but the excitement he felt outweighed the other two emotions. Just ahead of him was the exit to the trail. He didn't know where it led, but it was too late to stop now. Ten more yards and he'd reach the end.

Naruto couldn't help keep the smile off of his face. He was right. He had finally made it to Konoha.

XxX

Thanks for reading this chapter! Hopefully I start updating more frequently, but then again, I have terrible work ethic. Please follow, favorite and review. Tell me if you like this version better so far.

Bye!


End file.
